ojamajo_doremi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiromi Arai
The best friend of Kandi Nakashima. Hiromi lives in Misora, Japan and is currently a dokkan apprentice. She was created by Bga4ever10. Bio A competitive tomboy with the brains to back up any claims, Hiromi was a somewhat lonely girl growing up because of how envious others got due to her natural sports talents. She has a kind heart and will befriend mostly anyone, even girls who may act mean or stupid. Appearance Hiromi is a fair skinned girl with green eyes and short, neon green hair worn in a boyish short cut. She wears a simple white T-shirt with a magenta pink clover on it, a pair of magenta pink capris, and neon green sandals. For bed, she wears a green pajama shirt with green leopard-print pants. For swimming, she puts on a neon green bikini with a pink clover pin on the right hip. When it comes time for her to dress fancy, she wears a long strapless mint green dress. When Halloween night comes, you'll see her as an Eskimo, due to enjoying the warmth from the costume and getting a chance to carry a polar bear plush doll. Personality A well-known tomboy with an A/B average. She happens to be very competitive and loves to win. So much that if she was to lose, she can get very bitter and angry, even to the point of coming off immature and temperamental. However, she is a calm, collected girl and is deemed to be mature by others. * Likes: bubblegum, green, and guinea pigs * Dislikes: orange, dogs, licorice Apprentice Witch Hiromi is the neon green Ojamajo. She can control her magic fairly well, making her the second best of the Nakashima sisters and friend. She occasionally messes up; however, with some help, she can fix it easily. * Transform: Pretty witchy Hiromi chi! * Spell:Hayzuki masuzuki jijiji tri! * Magical Stage: Hayzuki masuzuki jijiji Kataku! (Tightly) Her magic crystal is green and lemon/lime shaped. Hiromi's fairy is named Zizi. She is also green in color and looks relatively like Hiromi. She acts basically the same but is known to be way pushier then Hiromi. Background As a child, Hiromi was friends with most of the children on her block. They would come to play at her house, Hiromi winning most of the games they played. However, due to her uncanny abilities to win these games, many kids over the course of years grew jealous. So by the age of six, she only had three friends remaining. She and her three friends, Chiasa, Maiko, and Susumu, one day found a lonely child their age named Kandi, sitting on the sidewalk crying. They asked her what was wrong when Kandi explained she didn't have any friends. Chiasa, Maiko, and Susumu didn't want to be friends with her however and left. Hiromi stayed by her side and the two girls became close friends. She didn't mind Kandi's bully nature and her dumbness. Family Mr. Arai:''' Hiromi's dad is a teacher at a college. The students seem to think he's pretty cool. He's the kind of dad who likes to play video games with his kids, or rather, child. He has very dark green (almost black) hair, mint colored eyes, and usually wears a suit. '''Mrs. Arai: Hiromi's mother is sort of a soccer mom, just minus the involvements in the programming the child watches and the games they play. Mrs. Arai is a baker. She enjoys making snacks for the children Hiromi befriends. She has long light green hair, mint eyes, and wears a dull green blouse with a beige skirt and a frilly apron. Trivia * All of her likes start with the letter G, like her theme color, green. Gallery 10002.png Hirocrystal.png|Hiromi's crystal Category:Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Green Hair Category:Ojamajo Category:Females Category:Short Hair